The task of connecting agents and customer is not a simple one. Typically, agents of a help desk are unfamiliar with the customers they are helping and customers are unfamiliar with the agents who they are receiving assistance from. In further instances, an agent may not be able to resolve a customer's issue, for example, due to the issue being outside of the expertise of the agent. Agents may be required to either: 1) end a call, obtain assistance and call the customer back; or 2) transfer a call to another agent/department without knowing exactly who the customer is connecting with. This can lead to inefficient processing during a help request as well as reduced customer satisfaction. Furthermore, agents may be unaware of a frustration level of a customer. For instance, recent poor customer service experiences may be a catalyst for the customer leaving a help desk service.
As such, examples of the present application are directed to the general technical environment related to improving processing efficiency and customer satisfaction when routing communications through a help desk service, among other examples.